


Past Jumper: The Black Hatter

by BossBaiGirl6198



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBaiGirl6198/pseuds/BossBaiGirl6198
Summary: Naruto lived a long life. His goal of Hokage being achieved by the age of 15, but no family to share his life with. When the Fourth Shinobi war broke out, Madara burned everything to the ground. There was nothing left, just a waking corpse walking among the millions of graves he was responsible for. Given a chance to go back in time by his dear friend the nine-tailed fox, He goes back in time. But the time he wanted to go to isn't were he ended up, instead he was 35 years to early with a 10 year old Minato Namiaze in the achademy, and since when did he have black hair?!





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic on This website but i have others on Wattpad.  
> Hope you like  
> Ja Ne!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- blah blah blah- ( kyuubi talking )  
> '' blah bag man '' (naruto talking)  
> ' Blah blah blah ' ( naruto's thoughts)
> 
> This is a starting teaser. The next chapters will be longer and with more action!~  
> Have Fun~  
> JaNe~

Summary  
Naruto lived a long life. His goal of Hokage being achieved by the age of 15, but no family to share his life with. When the Fourth Shinobi war broke out, Madara burned everything to the ground. There was nothing left, just a walking corpse walking among the millions of graves he was responsible for. Given a chance to go back in time by his dear friend the nine-tailed fox, He goes back in time. But the time he wanted to go to isn't were he ended up, instead he was 35 years to early with a 10 year old Minato Namikaze in the academy, and since when did he have black hair?!

\- blah blah blah- ( kyuubi talking )  
'' blah bag man '' (naruto talking)  
' Blah blah blah ' ( naruto's thoughts)

 

Chapter 1---

War. All it ever ended up being was war. Nothing survived, even when so many people gave up their lives for the peace that everyone wanted but was denied. Naruto gritted his teeth snarling. ‘ It was all a waste, that bastard! He left nothing, not even the chance to kill him for revenge.’ He looked down at the blood soaked ground. A land where many voices once sang with joy, but now their voices were mournful shouts from the ground were they fell to the hand of Madara and his minions.

  
Naruto stared at the lifeless bodies of all his comrades spread over the vast landscape of Fire Country, now reduced to ashes and decay.

  
He never wanted to have his comrades killed, never wanted to send his men to their deaths. Never wanted to start wars. He only wanted peace, not the chaos that was given to him through fate. It hurt to know that it could have been avoided through more tactful advances at the beginning of the war instead of the choices that he made. But at the time, no one had any objections to his word, just acted like good little shinobi willing to die for their Hokage and the village that they protected. Even Sasuke in the end died with a smile on his face as he took a hit that was meant for him, not the husband Sakura and father of their little girl Sukumari. He had not shed a tear since the death of Iruka when Madara tried to cripple the village by killing thousands of children and active Chunin. At that point, he had stopped feeling, simply ordering and fighting by his shinobi so willing to die for the far fetched prospect of peace.

  
Naruto regretted ever taking that hat form the old man, regretted the years of pain that followed because of his position. The many families that he had to tell that their father or mother, son or daughter, would never walk back into their arms again because they died fighting. He eventually grew cold and ruthless to any enemy that came his way, killing them on the spot and asking questions later.

  
-Naruto I might be able to change this- Kurama’s voice sounded to the mourning blond. He blinked. Naruto slowly closed his eyes as he entered his mindscape to see a frown etched into the face of the almighty Kyuubi no Yoko. ‘’ You called Kurama?’’ Naruto said with a cold tone, this confirmed the kyuubi’s suspicions that his Kit was suffering and blaming himself. He didn’t want that, he cared for his half son. Racking his brain, he thought of an old ritual that could possibly send them both back to a time that could give them another chance to change things for the better. - I may be able to send you and myself back in time with a jutsu.- Naruto looked up and raised an eyebrow slightly. ‘’ How does it work, and what will it do?’’ Naruto liked the idea of going back to fix all the things that he did wrong. He would be able to see all his people. His reason for living and getting stronger, his Kahona, his beloved origin. He could live with them again, smile again, get strong with them, not let them die… but the guilt would also be there. Knowing that he was the reason that so many of those people were going to die in the near future. Knowing that he was the reason that families were torn apart by death and duty. But he did know that seeing them again would be a chance opportunity that he couldn’t forego.

  
\- The jutsu is called Nonnmone Katsoboku. This particular jutsu is linked to the natural spiritual chakra that is in the world during a period of time. We would have to mix our physical and spiritual chakra together and create a rip in the time continuum so that the jutsu can pinpoint the time when the world has the most spiritual chakra, and i’m guessing that we will be put into the timeline that is 5 or 6 years before your official birth. Your body would revert to a younger age but you would still have all your abilities including strength and stamina. However, because we merged part of our soul your body would change to part demon fox.- Naruto nodded as he thought about the effects that would be taking place. - I will still be able to have my power and reside in you while my other counterpart will be absorbed by me. The seal won’t be holding me but you know that I wouldn’t leave no matter what. Other than that we should be landing around the location of Kahona. - Kurama said. Naruto nodded with understanding. He could do that. “ okay. What do we do first?” Kurama smiles as he explained the supplies needed for the ritual. Moving to his storage scrolls, Naruto pulled out a glass beaker, a brush, and a kunai.

  
When he was done with this he moved to a large area of rock in the scorched landscape. He cut his hand with his nail and let it drain into the beaker before watching it heal to show perfectly scarless skin behind. Taking the brush he proceeded to ink out the complex eight layer seal that kurama showed him that would let him and kurama mix their chakra.

  
When he was done he stood back to see his work. - Good thing you became a seal master as age 16 or you wouldn’t be able to copy that complex of a seal and use it. I’m so proud of you my little MucnhyPooo!- Kurama cooed. Naruto looked disturbed as he started to mold his chakra when kurama did. The seal on the ground glowed a dark red as it started to slowly spin. - Hurry and get in the middle of the seal so it knows that it’s taking us instead of the air- Naruto stepped inside the seal and immediately felt pulled down. The seal spun faster and faster, naruto felt a pressure in his head. When the seal abruptly stopped the naruto of this timeline simply disappeared. Left in the center of the seal was a stone statue of a nine tailed fox with a kunai beside it.

\----------------- Another Dimension ----------------

  
In another dimension, the god known as Kami smiled. Things were about to get more interesting from now on.

——————————————————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------------------------------------------------  
> Hope you liked it so far I will try to update each week on Monday. 
> 
> Red Hatter out!!!  
> Love ya'll  
> JaNe~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love all of you! Have fun and Enjoy!  
> Naru and Mina Chibi's say HI!

Past Jumper: The Black Hatter   
CHAPTER 2  
IS HERE!!!!!!!

Naruto - ‘’Blah blah blah ‘’

Kami- ‘’ BLAH BLAH BLAH ‘’

Author- ‘ blah blah blah ‘’

Kyuubi- ‘’ Blah blah blah ‘’

Previously--------- 

In another dimension, the god known as Kami smiled. Things were about to get more interesting from now on. Not that she minded, life as a god was boring enough without the normal course of life but with this…. She couldn’t fathom the outcomes that Naruto’s decisions would have on the original timeline that he came from. She smiled. ‘ I wonder how he’s going to react when he realises that he does have a destined mate, just one that wasn’t in his timeline but in this one. He he he he he, oh gosh. I sound like a fangirl. ‘ then she had an idea. ‘’HEY Author, COULD YOU MAYBE CHANGE A FEW THINGS! I HAVE SOME WONDERFUL IDEAS THAT WOULD REALLY MAKE ALL THE FANCLUBS GO WILD!’ Kami said to the lone figure of the Author. She waited as the all mighty Author was thinking. Waiting, waiting and waiting… her eye twitched as she smiled with fake kindness to try and not start yelling. 

‘’ I could consider possible changes to my outline of events and character personalities but only if the fandom clubs have enough signed petitions. Then i would be willing to listen. Plus, the pairing is explanatory enough. ‘’ The Author said, not really willing to consider any other outcome from its carefully planned masterpiece of romance between its favorite two love birds. 

‘ You unfair Bastard! I won’t be roped into this and your evil plans. Kami-sama, please help me deter the evil demon before it destroys the beauty of the yaoi relationships!’’ Naruto screamed after randomly appearing by thin air. He ran up to the god and shook hands before they both turned to the culprit of yaoi dream crushing. The glint in their eyes told the Author to run or be hunted for the rest of its life. It could only imagine the pranks that they could conceive together, the Author shuddered running for dear life as two overly powerful characters from its story chased it down in real life and threatened to beat some sense into its head. 

Knowing how that had worked for all the characters in Naruto’s actual timeline, the Author had a really plain reason to run for its life, Naruto would fuck some shit up. 

‘ Come back Author-sama, we have things to discuss!’ Naruto shouted. 

‘’ NO! I deny anything that you have stacked against me! Everything is a lie, it’s a lie. Not True, Not true. Must run, must run for dear life or no possible chance of upcoming chapters getting published! Oh the horror if that happened. All my followers would never see the glory of the Minato and Naruto relationship!!!!! NOOOOOOOO! ’’ The Author ran over the blank landscape not stopping to look behind itself. With fate not on its side, it would rather keep it’s chances of dying as low as possible. 

‘’ BUT Author-SAMA, YOU SAID YOU WOULD TALK TO US IF WE HAD ENOUGH PEOPLE SIGN A PETITION’’ Kami said as she produced a document out of thin air with a list of over 100,000 signed signatures. ‘’ AND IT SO HAPPENS THAT WE HAVE ENOUGH’’

“NOOOOOOOO! I will not! NO WAY!’’ Author ran into the vast open area and didn’t stop. Naruto and Kami looked at eachother and smirked evilly.

‘’ Time to go hunting! ‘’ Naruto said with an innocent look on his face. ‘’AGREED’’ Kami nodded. With that, both of them were running after the desperate Author.—————————-  
——————  
——————  
Soon later, two figures could be seen standing over a lone figure that was burnt and smoking from an overly explosive fire seal that Naruto had thrown at it. Both figures cackled evilly as the smoking figure whimpered for mercy that would most likely not be given.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anyway. Away from all the…. I’m not even sure what to call it. Oh well. 

Anyway. Welcome to my new chapter of Past Jumper!!! I’m so excited!!! 

All credit for Naruto goes to the rightful author. Sadly, I don’t own Naruto. If I did then Naruto and Minato would be together and Naruto would be super badass. But, that’s not the case.   
Have fun!!!!

Like, subscribe and comment on anything that you would like to help change. 

JaNe!  
———————————————————————————————————————————————

\- blah blah blah- ( kyuubi talking )

'' blah bag man '' (naruto or normal characters talking)

' Blah blah blah ' ( naruto's thoughts)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Whirlpool Village

Mito Uzumaki POV----

Mito was tired. Tired of all the threats that the Kyuubi constantly hurled at her because of his imprisonment. To say that he had been mad for the past 43 years would be an understatement, he was downright furious. Ready to go on a rampage and kill thousands of people, not to mention, he had threatened to flatten a mountain… and maybe kill all her future generations of her family. Not that it was surprising, it just became a norm that she was used to. The constant threats and grumblings that the kyuubi never ceased to throw at her in her head. 

However, when he went silent and dormant sometime last week, she instantly became suspicious. The kyuubi had never been this quiet, never in the 43 years that she had him sealed in her, not even when he was sleeping.   
Leaning back in the chair of her kitchen, she moved to the seals gate that resided in her mind. Looking in through the gates rails she was surprised to see the kyuubi slowly shifting to a bigger from with more orange fur and a golden red collar around its neck. She had never put the seals arrangement so that the kyuubi would have a collar with the seal hanging in the middle. 

‘’ Kyuubi, Why do you have a collar? I never permitted that from happening in the seal arrangement so I am curious to know why you do have one now instead of when you were sealed in me.’’ Mito said, not really expecting a response besides angry howling and threats to her life and her offspring. 

-He’s coming for me.- … She was shocked to see that the kyuubi wasn’t holding any anger to her or the ‘Damned seal’ as he so often called it. ‘What is he playing at. Who? And why the sudden change of character….Unless…’ Mito looked more closely at the kyuubi and say what she never expected to see on the beast's face. Worry. 

‘’Who’’ She asked with a demanding tone. She needed to know to let Hashirama know incase of an invasion to take away the tailed beast. All she got was a sad smile, which confused her. 

This was not the kyuubi that she had sealed into her 43 years ago. That kyuubi had been filled with rage and had never said or done a single thing to help humankind. This one was not full of anger and seemed docile compared to the kyuubi that had interacted with Mito last week over the issue that he ‘thought that she was weak ‘.

\- My son.- Kyuubi said with a fond voice, completely blowing Mito’s train of thought out of the water. ‘’ Another demon? Are you kidding me! I must warn Hashirama before he comes to get you.’’ Mito started to walk out of her mindscape but froze at what the kyuubi said next. 

-My son means no harm, he just wants to get his father back. You of all people would understand that Mito. And for the record, Naruto is human. Not that you would seem the type to care about that.- Kyuubi said with heavy sarcasm evident in his voice. Mito turned and started in shock. The-the-the kyuubi, Had just said her name! 

‘’ What do you mean Human?’’ Mito asked with hesitance, not wanting to upset the demon and have him stop talking to her as she wanted information about this ‘Naruto’. 

The kyuubi sighed. Actually sighed. ‘ I must be going crazy. I must be! Of course having a demon sealed into you and having him constantly rage about killing all of mankind and her personal family must have worn of on her and caused her to be delusional. Or the kyuubi was just playing a huge joke and messing with her. Either one was a possible culprit for her disbelief and mistrust. 

\- Well as I already told you, his name is Naruto, age 10, last name… Kazzumni ? from the Clan of Chakra located in the north known for their high chakra reserves and physical strength. He is quiet the kid if i do say so myself, strong and loyal to those who have earned his trust. But if you get in between him and his poki… lets just say that you’ll be getting a closed coffin for your funeral.- Kyuubi said with fond playfulness in his voice. 

Mito frowned. ‘’But how do you know all of this? You’ve been sealed inside of me for the past 43 years and I’ve never heard of a ‘naruto’ before now.’’ Mito questioned. Sh was a little concerned that the kyuubi was telling the truth but even more scared that he wasn’t because she halfway believed him. The kyuubi stood up all the way and looked to be contemplating something before he spoke again. 

-Me and Naruto have… a unique relationship. Part of our souls are merged and we share a small part of our chakra to keep our connection strong. We can talk, and he comes here ever so often. He doesn’t really like your mindscape much, he says that it lacks style. Knowing him he would have everything in black with blue and red lines- Kyuubi trailed off at the end. Mito didn’t know if she was meant to have heard the last part but shrugged anyway. The more she knew about this ‘naruto’ the better she would be able to prepare for his arrival. And if he presented a threat then she would end him, if not then… she wasn’t really sure what she was going to do. 

\- I would hope,- kyuubi said cutting off Mito’s train of thought. - that you aren’t planning to seal me into that red headed niece of yours because i would rather be sealed into my son. At least i would be able to be with him and talk to him when i need to. Maybe even teach him some things. You know, things that fathers normally teach their children.- Mito was stunned. 

This seemed like to much, not normal… weird even, for a tailed beast to have a human son that was 10, when he had been sealed into another person for the past 43 years, and talk to him while still in the seal. She shook herself to clear her head. ‘ Keep it together Mito! Think like you mean it. You know that the kyuubi has changed since the last talk… more like a one sided screaming match between her and him, and seems to actually care about a human person. This doesn’t seem to bad, just keep calm and think.’ Thinking for a minute she gathered her thoughts before looking at the kyuubi. ‘’ Would you consider letting me meet ‘naturo’ before i come to a choice on weather or not i will let you be sealed into him? That way i know what kind of person you will be influencing.’’ Mito sighed with relief as the kyuubi nodded. 

She stared with surprise as the kyuubi reached to his stomach and twisted a seal that she just now noticed on his belly. ‘ What an astounding piece of Fuinjutsu! There’s what eight, nine layers that i can see just on the surface. Oh! I want to know the person who did it! I want to learn!’ Mito was swiped from her gushing when she heard the kyuubi call out a name. - Black Hatter, Come and talk to this old tea party host.- Mito stared. ‘What… ‘ was the only thought going through her head as a black hole appeared to her right spitting out a young boy with shoulder length black hair with red highlights, all black clothes, a short sword on his back, and a slight feminine build. He landed in crouch. Looking up his gaze meet Mito’s. She was shocked by seeing the bluest eyes she had ever seen. 

‘’ Nice to meet you Mito-sama, I have heard a lot about you from my father. He praises you for your ability to put up with his bitching’’ Naruto said with a hint of amusement as the kyuubi sputtered and smacked him over the head. - I said to keep your damn mouth shut about that! You little shit, no more taijutsu for the next month.- Naruto held his head as he glared up at the oversized fox. ‘’ Asshole, you only use that because you know i learned everything that you threw at me. Your just jealous that i’m smart and it took you a decade to understand the principle of mixing chakra with the environment. ‘’ Naruto shot back.

Mito stared in shock as the two started to argue and throw punches. 

‘’ You oversized Fussball!’’

\- Dumb minimized squirt- 

‘’ Dumb fuck’’

-Black emo-

‘’Porn fucker’’

-Idiotic dibshit-

‘’ Shit stick’’

-... guy kisser-

Mito didn’t think that that would affect the young boy but was surprised when he turned green with a look of disgust before barfing all over one of the kyuubi’s tails

\- you little shit! You better clean that up!- 

All naruto did was flip him the bird.

‘’ Try me bitch!’’

-I hate you! Why do I put up with you at all! Arrgggg. Fine. Talk to Mito while I clean up your mess of shame.- the Kyuubi said before sulking off to a corner in the cage that kept him sealed. Cleaning himself he frequently glared at the back of Naruto’s head. Mito was speechless. Her she was, watching a 10 year old out talking the Kitsune no Yoko, and the sad part was that the Fox seemed to not have a choice in weather or not he listened. 

“ it’s not my mess of shame when your cleaning it up you overgrown fur ball. “ looking back at Mito, Naruto sighed. ‘ why couldn’t Kurama have just explained what we were gonna do and that way I wouldn’t have to do all the talking. Oh well. Just shows how lazy he is. Not that I can blame him, he did train me and we used up most of our chakra to get here. But STILL. I CURSE YOU KURAMA FOR YOUR LAZY AS HELL ATTITUDE AND ASS. YOU ARE NO LONGER GOING TO BE AN ASSHOLE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!!!!!‘ Naruto mentally raged. 

In his corner of shame, Kurama felt a chill go down his spine. He turned to see Naruto talking to Mito. - Nah. Maybe one of my siblings is cursing me instead, can’t say that that’s not happened before- Kyuubi thought. Little did Kurama know that Naruto could multitask like the Boss he was and was cursing his very existence.

Back With Naruto---

‘ I’ll burn his balls! Skin him and then I can finally stick him to me favorite exorcism stick. Ha ha ha haa ha ha ah ha ha ha… Or… oh yes that will do very fine, very fine indeed. He he he he he he he he.’ Little Naruto was scheming in his head and thinking of all the ways that he could murder Kurama and torture him to the point that he couldn’t even remember his own name. Kurama had done the one thing that no one should do, Piss Naruto off. 

\--- on the outside---

‘’ Are you sure you can handle the kyuubi?’’ Mito said with worry. Not that she doubted the obviously smart boy, but she wanted to know that he could deal with the strain that the kyuubi getting seal into him would do to his chakra coils. 

‘’ Yes Mito-sama, i do know how to deal with dad, as you could see. We already have part of our soul merged, the influx of dad being sealed into me wouldn’t hurt my chakra coils. My dad might have told you that i’m part of the Kazzumni Clan and that i have extremely large reserves, I can deal with him. Plus, the only thing that my dad would most likely do is annoy me when i need to sleep or am in the middle of a fight. And if he annoys me enough i can always tor… i mean talk to him and fix the problem. ‘’ 

Naruto said, mentally laughing like an insane lunatic. Mito looked like she was holding back laughter from his slip up. 

She sighed. This wouldn’t be to bad. She could now see that the Kyuubi would be no threat to the boy and that they would be able to get along. 

‘’ Alright, i give you permission to be the new Jinchuuriki of the nine tails.’’ Naruto and Kyuubi started jumping up and down with joy as they danced around the redhead. ‘’’ However,’’ Mito said making the two happy males stop and stare at her with mild concern. ‘’ Naruto, you must promise me that you will come visit me in my old age every once and awhile. My husband made a deal with Kahona so that they would receive a Jinchuuriki as a sign of alliance. I hope that you are alright with going to live in Kahona. ‘’ Mito was expecting a whine from the boy at being told to go live in a shinobi village that was so far away but she was surprised when he smiled sadly. The Kyuubi came over to him and wrapped one of his tails around the now stotic raven. She was confused until she saw the almost invisible tears rolling down the boys face. 

-Kit, you can have a new home. No more running, no more sleeping in the woods. You can make friends to.- the kyuubi said softly. Naruto jerked his head in a swift nod. Mito’s heart went out to the boy, she now knew what she didn’t get from the kyuubi’s explanation about Naruto earlier. Naruto had lost everything, maybe even had to watch it. She took a breath before steeling herself as she walked up to the mourning raven. Swiftly rounding the kyuubi’s tail she pulled Naruto into a hug. The boy stiffened but slowly relaxed before he was openly letting tears fall. Mito smiled sadly. ‘’ Naruto, i can help you when you need it. Your not alone. I’m here. ‘’ Her motherly instinct rushed to the surface when Naruto clutched her shirt as he started to sob. 

‘ So young and yet so much pain’ Mito thought. 

The kyuubi looked on as his ‘ son ‘ cried his sorrow out. He knew that his kit needed this, as much as Naruto himself tried to deny it. They both had seen many thousands of people die. Each comrade that had died during the Fourth Great Shinobi War had slowly chipped away at the boys soul. Eternally carving lines of guilt and grief into the very fabric of his soul. At one point, Kurama noticed that Naruto had stopped noticing when one of his shinobi died and looked on to try and show the rest of him men that they still had a fighting chance, even though with each comrade that died their chances of victory seemed like a far fetched dream that got father away. 

But then again, the reason they were back to a former timeline was to prevent so many deaths and innocent children from suffering. - And were going to do the best damned job that we can do to prevent it- the kyuubi thought as Naruto slowly composed himself. Pulling away from Mito, Naruto smiled a true smile for the first time in a very long time. 

‘’ So, when are we gonna seal the fuzz ball’’ Naruto said with a playful voice. 

\- You little brat! Next time you call me that i’ll skin you and eat your liver!- the kyuubi said with mock venom.

‘’ I’ll call you whatever i want d-a-d…. Unless you want to be called Foxy-Poo. Oh, that perfect for you! Sharp teeth on the outside but softie on the inside. ‘’ Naruto said sticking out his tongue with his hands on his hips. Mito laughed at the two’s antics. When the two looked at her she was done thinking about how she was going to explain this to her husband. 

‘’ We can seal you when Naruto gets to whirlpool. How long would that take you?’’ Mito asked. Naruto looked up for a moment before looking at Mito. ‘’ About 18 of 20 minutes depending on if i run into enemy shinobi. Im currently in the Land of Iron about 392 miles away from your village. ‘’ Naruto looked confused at the shocked look on Mito’s face. ‘’ 18 or 20 minutes! To travel 392 miles! Are you insane, a regular jounin wouldn’t be able to make that trip in 5 days! Even with chakra the entire way!’’ Mito exclaimed. 

Naruto chuckled sheepishly rubbing that back of his head. ‘’ I run fast?’’ Naruto said it more like a question than an statement. ‘’ THAT’S NOT NORMAL! ‘’ Mito screamed swatting Naruto over the head while the kyuubi snickered. She turned threatening to the oversized fox with a glare. With the kyuubi effectively shut up she sighed with frustration. 

‘’ Okay, i’ll have everything prepared for your arrival. ‘’

Naruto cheered about avoiding a potential beatdown from Mito. With that he faded from Mito’s mindscape leaving the kyuubi and Mito to stare at the place he was standing a moment ago. 

‘’ Your son is something special.’’ Mito said as she slowly faded away.

-That he is, but he can only get more special as you know him.’’ Kurama said to himself smiling. As soon as he was sealed into Naruto… He he he he he he, all the pranks and fucked up shit they would do. Kurama grinned evilly, he couldn’t wait.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 days later-----

‘Ah Kurama, what are we gonna do now? I’m thinking about destroying Iwa before they invade Uzushiogakure no Sato.’ Naruto thought as he skipped down a trail in the woods. Kurama grinned. Thinking about all the ways that he could skin the bastards and kill them had him cackling evilly. - I support your lunatic ideas! When are we gonna do it? Can i come out and help? Please please please please!!!! Let me help Naru!!!! Kurama-kun will be good!- Kurama pleaded. ‘Okay! Let's go have fun!’ Naruto said with a screech of glee as he blurred in the direction of Iwa. The landscape changed from forest to rocky mountaintops. When Naruto slowed to a stop, he was on the top of a mountain behind the Village. Unsealing a katana, Naruto grinned evilly as he summoned Kurama in fox form. They looked at eachother and smirked before running to the unsuspecting village to deal out future justice for crimes that they were planning as we speak. 

Iwa had no clue what hit them.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright! 12 pages, i was on a role. Sorry i couldn’t update yesterday. We just got bottle calves and i had to set up their pens. Their adorable though, so i suffer the pain anyway. 

Next chapter will have Naruto fighting scenes, and settling down in Kahona. 

Hope you like the story so far

Like, Comment and Subscribe! 

Naru and Mina chibi’s would love you for it!

JaNe!

Boss out.


	3. Chapter 3

\- blah blah blah- ( kyuubi talking )

'' blah bag man '' (naruto talking)

' Blah blah blah ' ( naruto's thoughts)

 

Author’s Note---

‘’ You know that you're insane right?’’ 1 Said

‘’ Oh yes indeed, but that only adds to the plot line’’ replied 2

‘’ I hate being stuck in here with you all’’ Complained 3 and 4

‘’ But i know you love us when someone hurts our babies’’ 1 said

‘’ I never said that i had to like it though’’ 4 commented. 

-Meatbags should shut up I’m trying to sleep- Kurama grumbled. 

‘’ Screw you, your only an oversized fur ball’’ 1 said not noticing the evil aura that surrounded the enraged fox. 

2,3, and 4 slowly backed away trying to not be caught up in the crossfire and feeling bad for the doomed soul. 

‘’ Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha AAAAAAHHHHHHH….’’ 2,3, and 4 silently mourned for the lost personality as they themselves tried to hide themselves in the corner from the enraged fox and avoid a similar fate. 

‘’ AMAYUKI PLEASE SAVE US!!!!!!!’’ they yelled. No help was given to those poor souls as they went to go meet the shinigami in the other world. 

‘’ Well then, sue us if were pissed’’ they all shouted. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The day was bright and long with rays of sunlight shining from the far horizon. People walked throughout the streets with late minute errands and activities planned for the following day. No one toke notice of the pale shadow that flashed from alley to alley, skipping to shadow then movement moments latter. The direction of said shadow was the tall tower in the center of the great stone village where the leader of the people was planning a plan to destroy an entire country. However, this said leader had merely thought of the plan, never told the council of his village the plan of action that would no doubt destroy themselves in a matter of a few hours. Not that he thought that his plan would be known by anyone that he had talked to, or been around because he had taken extra care to keep his combination secret and far from lower peers ears and gossip trails. 

Unknown to the Otokage, a small black haired boy wearing a down right evil grin that promised pain and death as far as fire country to wave and back, was standing at his doorstep ready to deliver such an out timely vow. Sitting in his office, the oblivious man was battling the bain of all hardworking people in charge of any significant program or occupation, Paperwork. Such powerful evil in the world needed to be defeated, however… the damned evil foe was no doubt reproducing each time anyone looked away, because it just kept coming and coming and coming. There was no end! So knowing that everyone hated paperwork, and that included our friendly time traveling character, it was expected that when Naruto slipped into the Otokages office in order to start his killing spree, he took no doubt in seeing it fit to blow the entire damned office to hell in order to kill the evil bastard. ( and he meant the paperwork)

 

Earlier…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

\- Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you! I can’t wait to kill them! Please let me out! Please! Their evil, evil i tell you.- Kurama chanted in Naruto’s head. Naruto sighed as he slipped into another shadow as he made his way to the tower looming in the distance. Not that he really cared about just letting Kurama out right now and just letting go and killing everything that moved, oh course that was always fun especially when in your past life you were tortured and raped by Oto-nins for a month. No, he would wait, because the face that the ruling bastard would make when he knows that his death was standing behind him in a room that was supposed to be non admitable to anyone that he didn’t want in there was totally worth it, yes that would be just wonderful. 

-Did you just purr about the face that fat meat bag was gonna make when you kill him?- Kurama looked proud as he tentatively wadded closer to the madly cackling raven in his mindscape. ‘ Oh yes Kurama, i don’t see why not? The look that he’s gonna make just sends shivers down my spine, Im so excited!’ Naruto turned and looked at the almost weeping fox. - So I was able to rub off on you! Oh i’m so happy i feel like a new parent who’s taught their kid how to say their first word- Kurama said cooing. 

‘ your crazy’

-and you love me-

‘Yes, sadly’

\- you make it sound like that’s a bad thing-

‘ it is’

Kurama pouted as Naruto refocused on the task of climbing to the top room in the tower choosing to ignore him until Naruto deemed it was time to let him out to have fun. Kurama suddenly had a wonderful idea as he trotted to the back corner of his cage. Looking back he made sure that Naruto wasn’t paying attention to him as he looked up and said - Author! Yeah you! Come over here. I have evil plans that need to come about.- The author suddenly popped into existence standing by the kyuubi. ‘ You called?’ the author raised an eyebrow as Kurama cackled evilly. 

\- Yes, is there a name that i can call you because Author-sama is getting really long.- Kurama said as the author looked contemplative. ‘ Amayuki is my actual name so, ... you can call me that if you want. Any way, back to what you were saying before, what plans are you scheming? Are they as evil and breathtaking as mine?’ The newly dubbed Amayuki said flipping her long hair over her shoulder. 

\- Oh yes, I was thinking about making it fun for some people in this adventure as you might call it. Because 1. We need more action. Blood, gore, killing. In saying that, i think that i’m taking for the majority of people that are looking at our story. 2. All these people need some romance! So get that going. And make it more worthy than the crap that Jiraiya was writing. ( A gap of space popped out with the original Jiraiya ‘’ Never dis the Icha Icha Paradise! It is god like! It is a freakin religion! Never say its not worth it! ) - Amayuki looked bored as she simply waved the time gap out of existence and looked at Kurama to continue. 

\- anyway... 3. Updates need to be longer and with more interesting things. 4. We seriously need to see Naruto’s prank list, I personally request this to be the next update that comes out. Personally, i want to see if i’m on there but i want to know what’s on there. Oh and 5. WE NEED SMUT! I hate all the stories that say they have smut in them but never finish up until that point so all the viewers are left disappointed. ( If you want smut in a sooner chapter than i am planning on putting, which is chapter 16, then let me know by commenting because i will also be having a side pairing of Orochimaru and Jiraiya where i can fit it in.) - Kurama seemed proud of himself as he stood waiting for Amayuki’s response. 

‘’ I could maybe put some thought into that list. However, later i’m planning on letting you out of the seal with a human body to watch over Naruto. Plus, having two bodies that can talk to each other in their mindscape can really help Naruto with his future plans and goals.’’ Kurama looked giddy at the prospect of being let out. Not that he didn’t mind being in Naruto, it’s just that it can get boring especially when you came back in time. ‘’ So Kurama, Do you have anyone you like? Or do i need to have you come into the human world as a child Naruto’s age, that way you won’t keep someone waiting and you’ll get used to the human body and dealing with it’s desires. ‘’ 

-I would like that, but i have no clue what you mean by the first part. Anyway Naruto’s calling, Gonna go have fun. See you later!- Kurama said while running to the pillar in the far corner of his and Naruto's adjoined mindscape to later fade out into the real world. Amayuki looked happy as she started to cackle evilly. ‘ Oh my darlings are going to be in so much trouble he he he he he he. Now then, who to put Kurama with? AUDIENCE GIVE INPUT! I HAVE NO CLUE BUT I MUST PLEASE THE MASSES!’ She looked down at the water in the sewer and sighed. ‘ I’m going to have to fix that sooner than later, now my boots are wet’ She thought as she faded from the world of Naruto to her own. 

Back with Naruto and Kurama-------------------------------------------------------------------

‘’ Thats 13’’ Naruto shouted to the red fox as he jumped over a disemboweled corpse with no head. Grinning madly Naruto headed for the Medic that was trying to hide under a fallen ninja with multiple cuts on his body. Fluidly falling into his kenjutsu stance, Naruto raced forward and lopped of his head. 

‘’ 14 ‘’ Naruto shouted 

-19 - Kurama said as he swiped a group of Iwa-nin to their death. 

As the chaos went on and on, bodies fell to the ground as they joined their fellow ninja. 

-22-

‘’27’’ A rasengan there and a kunai here.

-36- Swipe of the tail, stepping on them, grinding them into the dirt.

‘’76’’

-68-

‘’87’’

-93-

‘’108’’

Both Naruto and Kurama were covered in blood from head to toe with matching grins on their faces. With the continuous cries coming from enemy shinobi carrying in the wind, both the initiators having no care in the world as they continued with their game of ‘ Who can kill the Most Iwa-nin’.

 

\---------------------------------

 

I’m sorry for the short update!!!

My computer shorted and i had no back up, so i was forced back to my paper copy’s. 

Next chapter will be Kurama’s requested Prank list, so i hope you enjoy. 

Some of my readers have asked for Naruto’s prank list because i reference it in so many of my books so i am giving an exclusive view of it and the such and such of his plans for all the assholes he gets pissed at. 

Hope you can wait for a more eventful chapter that will be out by next week Wednesday. 

Love you all Amayuki out

JaNe!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our dear Kurama-kun has requested the first few pages of Naruto's Prank book and i feel like it would fit the masses for you all the see it.   
> Love Ya'll

\- blah blah blah- ( kyuubi talking )

'' blah bag man '' (naruto talking)

' Blah blah blah ' ( naruto's thoughts)

‘’ Naruto I have to, you can’t keep it a secret forever you know’’ Amayuki said to the sulking raven. 

‘’ No, I will not. It’s my precious List that not even you can touch, and you tell about all the times that my pranks worked ‘’ Naruto said with a growl. Curling around his pride and joy he glared at her each time that she took a step closer to him. 

‘’ I will do it. You know i will ‘’ Amayuki threatened, stalking closer. 

‘’ You wouldn’t dare! ‘’ Naruto hissed like a cat as he slithered closer to the corner.

Amayuki snapped and Naruto disappeared. Grabbing the book that Naruto called his Pride and joy she opened to a random page.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura’s Guide to being Stupid: World 1

Friendzone, tease and ridicule the boy who cares about you

Obsess about and stalk the boy who doesn't even notice you most of the time

Be useless

Use emotional blackmail on boy 1, forcing me on a suicide mission to get back Sasuke who ran away with transsexual pedophile who likes little boys and can’t see the glory of poki

Attempt to force Sasuke into loving her by promising complete submission to Sasuke and then failing an attempt to stab Sasuke with a knife, getting herself knocked out in the process instead 

Get knocked up by Sasuke at last

Raise their daughter all alone by herself

Let Sasuke leave for years to travel the world

‘’... alright then, next’’Amayuki stopped there as she turned to another page.

PEOPLE ON THE SHIT LIST:

Danzo  
The old fucker can go die in a hole for all i care.

Hizuren  
Really, the jerk kept my lineage from me and expected me to be happy about it!!!! Screw him!

Anko   
She’s a pervert that can go suck a cunt. 

Ikibi  
This guy needs to get plastic surgery 

Kakashi  
A lonely scarecrow can go fuck the stone he spends all his time with because he will die single and never get any dick action for his ass and his dick.

Dibshit Sasuke  
Wow, I have no words. There’s so much to say and so little time. 

Sakura  
USELESS!!!!!!!!!!!!! And the most life fucking asshole that will ever live in the great world of yaoi loving.

Hinata  
She got a stuttering problem that just grates on my nerves

Kiba  
The dog breath is a dick and has an ego the size of the goddamn planet

Ino   
She got hair problems and is an actual pig when it comes to eating, like, EWWW don't molest the food bitch!

Shino  
As quiet as ever, i swear that guy’s stalking everything that i say

Orochimaru  
I have 9 words: The Guy That Gets Turned On By Little Boys----Plus he uses that long ass long for who knows what… I don't want to think about that. 

Kabuto  
Probably the fuck buddy of Orochimaru, but that guy gets in my nerves and deserves to die a long painful death. 

Pein  
Still, Evil guy who thinks that his plan can bring world peace? Who fucked up your head when you were 2?

Zabuza  
I have one problem, The missing eyebrows

Haku  
Okay mis ‘ I am a tool that has no human emotion ‘, Go get a life on the moon why don’t you

Itachi  
Totally okay except when you say ‘ I’ve Come to get you Naruto-Kun ‘ . You make it sound like were going to a fuck session. NO WAY BITCH!!!! Fuck LIfe…. Really Fuck life. 

Fugaku  
The biggest ‘ Stick up my Ass’ there was until i thrust it out. 

Gaara  
‘ Mother wants your blood’ Really? YOU DON’T HAVE A MOTHER!

Kankuro  
Dude, the make-up is still makeup even if you call it ‘War Paint’ 

Obito  
Get a life and maybe another reason to live besides getting revenge and world domination. 

Zetsu  
WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU!!!!!!!!

Kisame  
Your a fish, what more can i say

Konan  
I hate paper. I hate you. Paper is troublesome. And your blue.

Deidara  
‘Yah Yah Yah Yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah’ Bitch i will cut you if you repeat that one more time.

Hidan  
You like pain? Well i like poki, they don’t mix and therefore you have messed with the Poki God and he demands your death. 

Kakuzu  
WTF?!?!?!?!?!

Sasori  
Dude you got the face ad body but the evil orientation is a total turn off. 

Madara  
I like the moon, I don’t like you. 

Kaguya  
What Gender are you? I have no clue but i hate you!

Toneri  
The official stick up thy ass award is given to this sad asshole

Momoshiki  
Just go die. I already dug your grave, i’m just missing our body. 

Bibisan  
Your obsession with purple is ungodly and hurts my head

Kutso  
Can you PLEASE rid the world of your bad as fuck jokes?

Mimni  
Your store is a fuck fest, ENJOY!!!! From Naruto

Sosaaro  
Your hair is torture to look at, so enjoy the bald head

Kii  
I Hate Hate Hate you and your damned pig!

Tobari  
I want your hair and you didn’t give it to me so you shall die 

Gloudgo  
Twix are good but never say they are better than Poki

Mannser  
Your face offend me, … really it offends everyone. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------To be Continued--------------------------------------

 

Amayuki gaped. The list went on and on, full to the brim of names and people that she didn’t even know. At the end of the last page of the book she saw a small seal. Intrigued, she pressed her finger to the seal and sent a trace of chakra to it making it light up and glow a deep red before getting really hot. 

‘’ Ouch!, Mother fucker!..... Oh shit’’ Was all Amayuki could say before being bombarded with trap after trap. 

A fireball, a paint balloon, sendon, Kunai, a herd of throwing knives, used poki sticks that were positioned to puncture skin, Flaming pages from Jiraiya’s Icha Icha Paradise books, explosive seals, ink balloons, a mallet, poison, snakes, owls, dogs, sticky oil, toad warts, fire, real eyeballs, animal bones, a severed head, a puppet that attempted to hack her to pieces, and a freakin twenty story dragon dead set on incinerating her to hell. 

‘’GO AWAY! Your evil! NO MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’’ She shouted as she ran to the far end of the vast landscape and grabbed a hammer. Throwing it she nailed the dragon in the head and caused it to smash it’s brains out onto the ground. Panting slightly, covered in scorch marks, paint, ink and feathers, she stalked to the dormant book on the ground.   
‘’ Finally, HEHEHEHEHEHEHE’’ Amayuki cackled evilly. Slowly grabbing the torturous book she found another book had popped out of the former.   
Opening it she Laughed like a lunatic. ‘ Finally, i have it!!! Ha ha hah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah’ 

When the book opened to the first page she stared. 

 

TOTAL SUPPLIES USED FOR PRANKS:

Feathers: 15,556,525  
Balloons: 342,444,980  
Paint: 476,500 Gallons  
Kunai: 1,003,452  
Poki Sticks: 43,565  
Dogs: 543  
Cats: 1,526  
Knives: 5,439,820  
Books: 56,700  
Wire: 800,763 spindles  
Jutsu’s: 10,000,000,003 of all sorts  
Words: 431  
Sign’s: 8  
People: 970  
Stick oil: 687  
Fire: 98  
Water: 453  
Mud: 873  
Tree’s: 3  
Vegetation: 9 ( all Kiba )  
Ice: 763  
Smut: 10,089,385 ( all Perverts )  
Clothes: 57  
Seals: 17,964,992,656,492,659,836,520,865,708,625  
Other: 476,299,532

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Amayuki looked pale as she fell over on her side.

‘ No! I can’t find the book! I have the first few pages but where the Hell is the list!!!!!!’ she ranted mentally. 

Little did she know that Naruto had planned this an was madly laughing because of her misfortune. 

Life was just not fair.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter 5 Will have Naruto going to Kahona and the first meeting between him and Minato along with the clan heads. 

Hope you have liked the story so far.

Amayuki out until Next Wednesday 

JaNe!


	5. Chapter 5

\---------------------------------------

‘’ Blah blah blah ‘’ - Naruto speaking   
\- Blah Blah Blah - Kurama Speaking in his fox form   
‘’ Blah Blah Blah ‘’ Kurama speaking in human form  
‘ Blah Blah Blah ‘ Thoughts

\---------------

Author’s Note

I don't Own anything of the ‘ Oh Great Naruto-Verse ‘  
Have fun and Enjoy

\----------------

 

In Kahona---- Next Day----

 

‘’ Hokage-sama, a new report has come in from the neighboring travelers.’’ Hiruzen, the third hokage of Kahona, looked up as the messenger placed the scroll on his desk. Nodding, the ninja moved out of the office. Hizuren sighed, he was tired. The damned paperwork was getting to him no doubt. He put down the legal document proposed by the council to add less regulating standards for the academy and grabbed the scroll.

Opening the it he began to read before dropping it with a pale face. ‘’ Anbu, Get me Anubi Youkimi now!’’ He shouted as he looked at the shook anbu as they swiftly disappeared from his office. If the report he had gotten was accurate then one of the biggest ninja villages had been reduced to a village of blood and death, in ONE DAY!

\----------------------------------

\---------------Anubi’s POV----------------

‘’ Anubi-sensei, are we gonna do any missions today?’’ One of his cute little genin said as they walked to the training ground. His team consisted of Mou Shinmi, top rookie of the year when he graduated, Shinna Mitsugoonna, a profound taijutsu expert for her age, and Mennmi Toggari, expected to be the teams tracker because of his rare ability to smell chakra and an above normal stealth ability for anyone of his age.

‘’ No Shinna, were just going to train. I think that strengthening all of your chakra reserves is good enough today. We’ll do a little taijutsu practice but nothing to hard.’’ He said as they continued to walk to training ground 73. 

‘’ But sensei, we already had a C rank mission! Why are we going back to training?’’ Mou complained. Anubi looked at him and smirked. ‘’ A ninja is only as good as how much they train. Hard work in training gains harder missions. Just because i can do a B rank mission doesn’t mean that i can neglect my training, otherwise i wouldn’t be able to do a C rank mission let alone another B rank. We train because we want to get stronger and to do that we can’t just take missions, we have to train.’’ His cute little genin looked confused until they all scowled at him. Oh how fun it is to mess around with them, not that what he said held no truth, but they did have a hard time figuring out his riddles. 

‘’ So… were going to be training for a while then?’’ Mou said. Anubi only smiled as he turned back to walking.   
‘’ Yes Mou, that's exactly what Anubi-sensei said you fool, get a brain and use it. ‘’ Mennmi said as he followed his teacher to the training ground. 

When they arrived Anubi gave each of them a kunai. Looking at the kunai, his genin looked at him like he was crazy. Anubi chuckled. 

‘’ You will be climbing trees by focusing your chakra to the souls of your feet. When you have the right amount, you can walk on the bark of the tree. Watch’’ Anubi said as he walked up to a tree and focused hsi chakra before walking up the tree like he was walking on the ground instead of walking vertically. His Genin looked giddy as he jumped to the ground.

‘’ Cool!’’

‘’I wanna try!’’

‘’ Alright, alright, just remember to mark you progress with the kunai before you fall down. Try and make it up the the top of the tree. Go!’’ He said as he genin picked a tree and started to focus their chakra. 

An Anbu appeared beside him as Mou fell to the ground after making it up half the tree. 

‘’ Anubi Youkimi, the Hokage requires your presence right away. ‘’ The cat masked Anbu said. 

Anubi nodded. The Anbu disappeared in a swirl of leaves as he turned towards his genin. 

‘’ Continue working on your chakra control. I have to go talk to the Hokage. ‘’ He said before turning to run on the rooftops to the hokage tower. 

He had to hurry, there wasn’t a way for him to just ignore the summons from th Hokage and stay to teach his cute little genin, as much as he wanted to. 

 

\--------------------------------

Back with Hizuren-------

 

As he was musing, Anubi rushed through his door. ‘’ You called for me Hokage-sama?’’ The brunette said panting as he leaned on his knees to get back his breath. Noticing the serious face his village leader was giving him he unconsciously straightened as he stood before him. 

‘’ Anubi, Iwa was destroyed a total of 3 days ago. My source says that a man around his mid 40’s was the one do reduce Iwa to rubble.’’ Hizuren said gravely. Anubi looked shocked as he contemplated what to think of that. Yeah, Iwa wasn’t one of their major trading partners but the fact that they had been attacked and hadn’t been able to rebound was the staggering part of the news. 

‘’ An army?’’ He asked. The Hokage shook his head.

‘’ No, just the man. My source described him as mid 40’s, around 5’9’’, black hair, and a long red katana that had a black handle. So far there hasn’t been any news of survivors of the attack. Your thoughts on the matter?’’

‘’ I think that there is a high probability that other villages will be attacked in a like manner. I i could speak freely sir’’ Anubi paused as Hizuren nodded for him to continue. ‘’ I don't think that we are going to be able to defend against an attack that took out Iwa with such ease, especially when we have half our shinobi forces fighting against an upcoming threat of war’’ He said sadly. 

‘’ I was thinking about improving the academy standards so that we will have a younger generation that is ready for such and instiance. ‘’ his Hokage said as he nodded about his statement. 

‘’ Please inform the academy that they will be receiving new graduation standards soon. That will be all Anubi. Train your genin well, the chunin exams are coming up soon. ‘’ Hizuren chuckled as Anubi blushed and looked sheepishly at the door. 

‘’ Yeah, I’ll get right to that Hokage-sama’’ Anubi said with a quick bow as he walked from the office. 

Hizuren sunk back into his chair. This job was getting to him. With the aspect of war so close on the horizon, he dreaded having to start giving orders that would eventually separate families and kill loyal ninja. Oh how he hated war. AND getting old. Screw time.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Naruto--------------

 

‘’ Why did we have to go this way again?’’ Naruto complained. He had been walking to Kahona for the past 3 days because his furry tenant had demanded that they take the long route before he would undoubtedly be stuck in a human reeking village before Naruto could start taking missions again. Dumb fur ball. 

\- Because your gonna be in that human reeking village for a long time before you can finally start doing missions and I will not be clammed up in there when i can spend a little longer in fresh air. - Kurama said with a huff. Naruto really didn’t need to know that in fact they were tracking a pest that Kurama had forgotten to take care of before he was sealed. 

Naruto paused. Kurama started to sweat. Naruto slowly turned to Kurama in their joined mindscape with a flat expression. Kurama gulped. ‘’ You do know that i can hear everything that you think right? So my dear Kurama, why did you not feel it necessary to tell me that we were actually following someone who needs to die?’’ Kurama laughed as he backed away from the stalking raven. 

-Now Naruto, no need to get violent. You know what he can do and I thought that it would be good to kill him now rather than later.- Kurama looked like a traumatized kitten as Naruto smirked showing his enlarged canines. Oh, shit. What did he get himself into. Kurama felt like crying. He didn’t want to die. And the damned kid wasn’t going to stop until he got what he wanted. Why!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

\----------------

Hope you like it

JaNe

Boss out!


End file.
